The invention concerns a cervical support to immobilize the cervical vertebral column, in the form of a padded collar enclosing the patient's neck.
Known cervical supports of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,523) consist of two mutually displaceable rigid segments with adjustable spacing, on one hand to match the cervical support to different body shapes and on the other hand to apply some pressure on the head parts to be supported so as to relieve the cervical vertebral column.
A drawback is however incurred in that the known cervical supports support the head only as a whole; a partial support matched to the particular case is impossible with the known cervical supports.